


Чай для троих

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts are awesome!, Bucky's footrubs are divine, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dancing, Do the English like tea?, Hand Jobs, Marshmallows do not make good beds, Multi, Polyamory, SO MUCH TEA, Steve is a fast learner, Steve is a tea virgin, Steve is kinda a virgin, Tea, That Red Dress, Threesome - F/M/M, immodest orgasms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Я пришла сказать, что передумала насчет танцев. Я хочу потанцевать. В смысле, немедленно.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea For Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219754) by [Purrdence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrdence/pseuds/Purrdence). 



\- Может, у нее есть подружка.  
Стив не может не улыбаться, поддразнивая Баки, наконец возвращая его же многолетнюю шутку. Но в ответ слышит только ворчание, с которым Баки возвращается на свое место у стойки, к забытой выпивке.  
Стив закатывает глаза и тянется к кружке темного пива, тоже покинутой с появлением Пегги в Том Красном Платье, - делает глоток, усевшись на соседний стул. Мыслей о том, как платье облегало фигуру Пегги - в самых правильных местах, - хватит на все ближайшие ночи.  
\- А знаешь, эта штука лучше, чем дома, - замечает он. - Может, дело в воде.  
Несколько долгих секунд единственный ответный звук - мягкий стук льда о стенки стакана, пока Баки пьет.  
\- Ну хватит, Бак, не так все плохо, - говорит Стив, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал бодрее. - Хоть раз в жизни ты должен был получить у дамы от ворот поворот…  
\- Нам больше нравится, когда нас называют леди, если не возражаешь, Роджерс, - с легким английским акцентом раздается за левым плечом. Пегги берет кружку из рук Стива, застывшего с открытым ртом, и делает большой глоток стаута, прежде чем вернуть ее. Она кажется взвинченной и чуть менее уверенной, чем раньше. - “Женщины” тоже отличное слово.  
\- Она всегда так любит покомандовать? - одобрительно мурлычет Баки Стиву, пользуясь секундой ошеломленного молчания, чтобы стащить остатки пива - свою порцию он уже прикончил. Сейчас Стив тоже никак не возражает.  
\- Вы и половины не видели, сержант Барнс, - улыбается Пегги краешком губ.  
\- У нее очень коварный хук справа, могу поручиться, - роняет Стив, отодвигая свой стул, чтобы не разгораживать Баки и Пегги.  
Баки с интересом сдвигает брови, и Стив быстро добавляет:  
\- На мне она не практиковалась, но парень, которому она врезала, получил по заслугам. Полный придурок.  
\- Напомните мне не будить лихо, - говорит Баки Пегги, опустошив объемную кружку, и поднимается. - Схожу за добавкой?  
\- Ну, - отвечает Пегги, прежде чем Стив успевает вставить хоть слово. Она встает, одернув приподнявшееся сзади платье. Ее осторожная улыбка предназначена скорее Стиву. - Я пришла сказать, что передумала насчет танцев. Я хочу потанцевать. В смысле, немедленно.  
Баки валится обратно, как марионетка с обрезанными ниточками.  
\- О, - тихо произносит он.  
Он старается скроить хорошую мину, потому что Стив рядом, но под напором разочарования маска трещит по швам.  
\- Что же, тогда вы двое развлекайтесь…  
Стив смотрит на них, разрываясь между беспокойством за Баки и желанием побыть с агентом Картер. Он довольно давно надеется на второе.  
\- Я…  
\- Я, собственно, разговариваю с вами обоими, - перебивает Пегги, уперев руки в бедра, и чуть раздраженно вздыхает, бросив взгляд на Баки. - Я знаю из достоверных источников, что Стив не умеет танцевать, а вы, Барнс, легки на ногу.   
\- Это правда, - кивком подтверждает Стив.  
Баки косится на него, гадая, что же это за источник такой.  
\- Вы же понимаете, что он пристрастен?  
\- А еще, - продолжает Пегги, - было бы грубо с моей стороны разлучать вас со Стивом так скоро после… всего. Учитывая, как высоко Стив вас ценит, неплохо бы узнать, ради кого я помогла ему рискнуть жизнью, безопасностью и трибуналом.  
Обычно в подобных случаях краской заливается Стив; и в самом деле, его щеки после слов Пегги порозовели. Но именно Баки сейчас краснеет, стремительно и ярко.  
\- Ну, если так посмотреть…  
\- Я так и смотрю, - отвечает Пегги и, повернувшись, направляется к выходу из паба, мимо стола, за которым сидят и пьют остальные выбранные Стивом бойцы. Второй раз за вечер те сворачивают шеи, глядя, как Стив и Баки следом за агентом Картер уходят в темноту.


	2. Chapter 2

\- В конце этой улицы есть клуб, куда я хотела сходить с тех пор, как приехала в Лондон с СНР, но все никак не могла выкроить время, - объясняет Пегги, быстро шагая по пешеходной дорожке, и Стив идет по правую руку от нее, а Баки - от Стива. - Или найти кого-то, с кем стоило бы пойти.  
\- Прости за вопрос, но почему ты вернулась в паб? - спрашивает Стив, когда они останавливаются на перекрестке и ждут сигнала регулировщика, чтобы перейти дорогу.  
\- Женщина вольна передумать, - говорит Баки, ступая на проезжую часть и не обращая внимания на крик полицейского.  
После разрешающего сигнала Стив и Пегги идут следом, извиняясь за его беспечность.  
\- Вопрос как вопрос, - говорит Пегги, когда они, догнав Баки, снова идут бок о бок. - После того, как мы с вами попрощались, я пыталась поймать такси, и когда одно в конце концов остановилось, оттуда вышла женщина. Оказалось, я ее знаю. Мы не виделись несколько лет, с окончания школы. Мюриэль вышла замуж вскоре после выпуска; я была на ее свадьбе. А мне хотелось повидать мир, поступить в университет, хотелось приключений. Потом я вступила в армию, и остальное вы знаете. Я отпустила такси, а мы остались поговорить.  
Она была в черном - ее муж погиб в бою на прошлой неделе. Летчик, сбит над Английским каналом. Он должен был пойти в увольнение, и она приехала в Лондон заранее, взяла с собой дочь, чтобы провести время с ним. А теперь им даже похоронить нечего. И когда она ушла, а я стояла на тротуаре, мне подумалось: глупо откладывать жизнь до конца войны.  
\- Почему? - спрашивает Стив; уголки его губ опустились, пока он слушал ее рассказ.  
\- Потому что завтра может случиться все что угодно, - тихо произносит Баки, глядя себе под ноги. - Ничего нельзя предугадать.  
\- Барнс прав, - говорит Пегги, поднимая взгляд на них обоих, и задумчиво сжимает яркие губы. - Когда война добралась сюда, мы убеждали себя: “это закончится еще до Рождества”, - но прошло четыре года, а все по-прежнему. Война может завершиться через неделю, а может растянуться на годы. Мюриэль помогла мне понять - в наше время не стоит откладывать то, чего действительно хочется.  
Вместе с Пегги они останавливаются перед зданием, из глубины которого доносятся приглушенные звуки музыки, когда посетители проходят сквозь темный занавес на входе в танцевальный клуб. До отключений электричества над дверью ярко светилась вывеска с названием клуба; теперь ее не включат, пока война не закончится.   
\- Так что давайте танцевать.  
\- А как же ваши разговоры о правильном партнере? - спрашивает Баки, пытаясь разгладить рубашку, чтобы выглядеть поприличнее и перестать походить на бродягу рядом со Стивом и Пегги. - Еще не нашелся?  
\- Думаю, я своего нашла, - спокойно произносит Пегги, в ожидании приподняв руку. Стив берет ее под локоть, провожая ко входу.  
Баки стоит на месте, снова ощущая себя невидимкой. Но Пегги оглядывается через плечо, смотрит на него, зовя присоединиться:  
\- А вы?  
Баки открывает было рот, чтобы ответить как есть, но сталкивается взглядами со Стивом. Тот еле заметно качает головой: не здесь; не сейчас. Несмотря на сказанное Пегги, кое-что все-таки лучше отложить на потом.  
И все же Баки стоит где стоял, не зная, как поступить. Стив замедляет шаг у самой двери, решив, что Баки собирается уйти. Как бы ни хотелось ему потанцевать с Пегги, Баки нельзя оставаться одному. Не после того, что с ним произошло. Вся сила воли и так уходит на то, чтобы не взять Баки под руку, как самого Стива взяла Пегги.  
\- Идем, Бак. Ты же любишь танцевать.  
Баки решительно кивает, переводя дух и собираясь - ради Стива. Он нагоняет их в несколько шагов, улыбается Пегги и другим девушкам, входящим в клуб.  
\- Да, конечно, люблю.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

\- Вот это было по-настоящему весело! - смеется Пегги, отдергивая темный занавес и выходя наружу. - Но у меня ноги гудят. Хорошо, что уже вечер.   
Они задерживаются у входа, давая глазам привыкнуть к темноте неосвещенной улицы; Пегги и Стив разглядывают посетителей клуба, а Баки прислоняется к стене, погруженный в собственные мысли.  
\- Мало кто знает, но Баки отлично делает массаж ног, - говорит Стив.  
Звук имени возвращает Баки в реальность.  
\- Я… что? Не слушай его, он преувеличивает, - бормочет он.  
\- Если руками ты работаешь так же хорошо, как танцуешь, жду не дождусь в этом убедиться, Барнс, - Пегги смотрит на часы, когда снова отдернувшийся занавес коротко озаряет ее светом. - Хотя, поскольку от нас с капитаном Роджерсом ждут отчета к восьми утра, мне пора домой…  
Стив и Баки расправляют плечи, услышав, что вечер окончен; Стив чувствует колкое разочарование. Сегодня он впервые на своей памяти танцевал с удовольствием; Пегги великодушно простила его неловкость и весь вечер вдвоем с Баки направляла и учила его. Может, еще пара таких вечеров, и им удалось бы сделать из него танцора.  
\- Мы проводим тебя, - предлагает он, подтолкнув Баки локтем. - Правда, Бак?  
\- Конечно, - кивает Баки. - В конце концов, уже темно. Стив всю дорогу до казарм будет беспокоиться, что к тебе привяжется какая-нибудь шпана.  
\- Думаю, я вполне способна за себя постоять! - фыркает Пегги, двигаясь с места. Хоть она и жаловалась на уставшие ноги, ее походка даже легче прежней.  
Стиву трудно не идти с ней в ногу, когда он шагает рядом. Баки идет по другую руку от Пегги, и его шаги звучат глуше, но сейчас он более расслаблен, чем был в пабе.  
\- Так ты не хочешь, чтобы мы тебя провожали? - спрашивает Стив.  
\- Я этого не говорила, - поправляет его Пегги. - Но я не хрупкий цветочек и не люблю, когда меня недооценивают.  
Баки негромко фыркает.  
\- Звучит знакомо…  
Стив не сразу понимает, о чем речь, но когда до него доходит, он за спиной Пегги чувствительно пихает Баки в плечо.  
\- Эй!  
С шутливым возмущением Баки дает ему сдачи.  
Когда обмен тычками за ее спиной усиливается, Пегги бормочет себе под нос что-то о взрослых мужчинах, ведущих себя как малые дети, и, повернувшись, бьет в плечи обоих сразу.  
\- Мы на месте.  
Стив и Баки отступают на шаг, виновато опустив головы. Это напоминает Стиву, как они с Баки попадали в передряги, когда были младше.  
\- Это здесь? - переспрашивает он.  
\- Да, здесь я живу, - говорит Пегги и лезет в сумочку за ключом.  
Тонкая полоска света из-за отодвинутой шторы разбивает гладкую тьму улицы, и маленькое личико смотрит на них через окно. Через пару секунд ребенок пропадает, и штора возвращается на место.  
\- Я живу на верхнем этаже.  
\- Симпатичное здание, - говорит Стив, рассматривая фасад.  
Суперсыворотка делает ночное зрение четче, чем можно представить, но и у нее есть пределы.  
\- Круче того, где мы жили в Бруклине, это уж точно, - добавляет Баки, глядя в сторону. - Перила вон там - настоящая ажурная ковка. Причем мастерская.  
\- Правда? - отзывается Пегги и смотрит туда же, поднимаясь по лестнице к двери. - Ничего не могу сказать, слишком темно.  
Стив косится на Баки. Тот всегда видел отлично, но… Стив гонит мысль прочь, когда Пегги с мягким щелчком отпирает дверь и поворачивается к ним.  
\- Вы пьете чай?  
\- Чай? - повторяет Стив, удивленный вопросом.  
\- Эту подкрашенную водичку, которая прикидывается напитком? - скривившись, вклинивается Баки. - Я как-то попробовал, сразу после прибытия. На вкус как будто в нем кто-то носки стирал.  
\- Тише! - Пегги прикладывает палец к губам, открывая дверь и впуская их в холл, мимо двери под номером 12А и вверх по лестничному пролету.   
Оказавшись на площадке второго этажа, она шепчет:  
\- Соседка снизу - настоящая заноза. Даже думать не хочу, что она устроит, если узнает, что я привела мужчину. Не говоря уже о двух.  
Стив показывает на дверь 12Б, взглядом спрашивая: “а что насчет них?” - но она только отмахивается.  
\- Он работает в ночную смену; можем шуметь сколько угодно. Как бы там ни было, - добавляет она, вместе с ними поднимаясь по лестнице, - я пила ваш хваленый американский кофе, и кто бы говорил, Барнс. Грязь и та вкуснее. К тому же, у меня настоящий чай, а не та дрянь, которую подают в забегаловках.  
\- Пожалуй, дам ему еще один шанс, - уступает Баки. - И выпью, агент Картер, если выпьет Стив.  
\- Я… э-э-э… никогда не пил чай прежде, - признается Стив, последним поднимаясь по лестнице, смущенный выжидающими взглядами Баки и Пегги.  
\- Все бывает в первый раз, а? - ухмыляется Пегги, проходя к единственной двери на этаже, открывает ее и входит первой. - И если уж я пригласила вас обоих на чай, зовите меня Пегги. Не хочу быть “агентом Картер” у себя дома.  
\- Она и так называет меня Стивом, когда хочет, - шепчет Стив, пожимая плечами, когда они входят.  
\- А как называть тебя? - обращается к нему Пегги, на ходу снимая туфли и исчезая за дверью, из-за которой виден краешек кровати. - Предпочитаешь “Джеймс” или “Баки”?  
\- “Баки” сойдет, - говорит тот, вместе со Стивом стоя посреди гостиной-столовой-кабинета и оглядывая комнату, по которой никак не скажешь, что здесь живет женщина. Даже стены и мебель в темных, ровных тонах - ни цветочных узоров, ни резьбы.  
Три карандашных эскиза аэропланов висят в рамках стене, и Стив подходит ближе, отдавая должное таланту и мастерству художника.  
\- Ты вроде говорила, что это твой дом? - удивленно окликает он.  
\- В настоящий момент так и есть, - соглашается она, выходя из спальни босиком, пересекает комнату и открывает дверь, за которой скрывается кухня.  
\- Я заняла квартиру брата, он сейчас в Северной Африке. По крайней мере, я думаю, что он в Африке. С тех пор его могло занести куда угодно.  
\- А мы подумали, ты дамочка… - под острым взглядом Стива Баки поспешно исправляется: - леди с необычным вкусом.  
\- Что если так? - говорит Пегги, возникая в дверном проеме с чайником в руке. - Не стоит судить о книге по обложке. Выберите музыку, под которую будете танцевать, а я вскипячу воду. Настоящий чай не терпит спешки, так что у вас уйма времени.  
\- Музыку? - вторит Баки.  
\- Танцевать? - Стив неуверенно глядит на него.  
\- У нас? - переспрашивает Баки с беспокойством.  
Пегги, наполнив чайник, выключает воду и возвращается к кухонной двери.  
\- Да, у вас. Я видела эти ваши долгие взгляды друг на друга, еще в клубе; когда вы думали, что никто не смотрит.  
\- Ты… видела, - Стив густо краснеет. Одного ее слова полковнику Филлипсу было бы достаточно - и Баки отослали бы бы обратно… Судя по панике в ответном взгляде Баки, он думает о том же.  
\- Я женщина, меня ни за что не было бы здесь, не будь я хороша в своем деле, - поясняет Пегги, смущенно улыбнувшись. - Мое дело - замечать детали и оттенки, глядя на окружающих. Вот я и заметила.  
Оба так и стоят посреди комнаты, разинув рты; щеки горят - у Стива жарче, чем у Баки. Они смотрят друг на друга, смотрят по сторонам, не зная, смеяться или плакать.   
\- Мне показалось, между вами нечто большее, чем просто дружба, раз Стив был готов пешком отправиться в Австрию и сразиться с половиной немецкой армии, чтобы найти тебя, Джеймс, - продолжает Пегги так буднично, словно это не она только что буквально пришибла обоих.  
\- Да все в порядке, “Баки” тоже можно… - слабо подает голос Баки. Он пятится на несколько шагов и, когда диван упирается ему под колени, грузно садится.  
\- Я не собираюсь никому рассказывать, - успокаивает Пегги. - После того, через что вы прошли, это было бы слишком жестоко. К тому же, вы такие славные; почти как в романах, которые мне иногда попадаются.  
\- Мы похожи на героев любовного романа? - Стив падает на диван рядом с Баки, все еще не веря ушам.  
\- Но это значит, мне придется признать поражение, ведь так? - грустно улыбается Пегги и отправляется на кухню готовить обещанный чай. - Если вы вместе, так будет правильнее.  
Стив готов лопнуть прямо здесь и сейчас. Сильнейшее облегчение заглушает страх перед тем, что может случиться, если о них с Баки станет известно… Но кое-что все равно не так, и он не знает, как это исправить. Он с трудом поднимается на ноги и почти заставляет себя дойти до кухни.  
\- Постой...  
Пегги глядит на него, стоя у плиты, зажигая огонь под чайником. Баки, держащийся на шаг позади, едва не налетает на Стива, когда тот резко останавливается.  
\- Да, Баки и я… вместе… любовники, как ни назови. Уже довольно давно, - говорит Стив, признавая то, что Пегги разглядела и так. - Но ты тоже важна для меня. Ты мне нравишься, Пегги, действительно нравишься. Ты первая женщина, увидевшая во мне меня - еще до того, как за дело взялся Эрскин со своей сывороткой. На самом деле, ты и Баки… только вы двое и видели.  
Стив падает на жесткий кухонный стул, трет руками лицо, прежде чем поднять взгляд.  
\- Чувствую себя ужасно. Сделав выбор, я потеряю кого-то из вас, и это просто убивает…  
\- А почему ты должен выбирать? - тихо произносит Баки. - В смысле, до сих пор мы не особо следовали традициям. Зачем останавливаться сейчас? Ты нужен мне, и ты нужен ей, а тебе нужны мы оба. Сердце хочет, чего оно хочет, чтоб ему*.  
\- Уверена, Эмили Дикинсон оценила бы надругательство над ее поэзией, - мягко улыбается Пегги. - Я согласна с Баки. К чему тебе выбирать? Я могу это принять, если вы можете; и, спасибо доктору Эрскину, тебе определенно есть чем поделиться.  
\- Это точно… - соглашается Баки, с двусмысленной ухмылкой кладя руку Стиву на плечо.  
Пару секунд Стив переваривает происходящее. Наконец он глубоко, длинно выдыхает, безмолвно благодаря доктора Эрскина за легкие, с которыми не приходится драться за каждый вдох; и открывает рот, в полной уверенности, что все это - сон или бред и вот-вот растает.  
\- Оба? Вы оба хотите быть со мной?  
\- До него всегда так туго доходит? - мурлычет Пегги поверх головы Стива.  
\- Представить себе не можешь, насколько, - сухо отвечает Баки.  
Он ерошит волосы Стива, слегка задержавшись на затылке, и уходит в гостиную.  
\- Я поставлю музыку.  
Пегги тянется провести большим пальцем по щеке Стива и улыбается ему - и в этот самый момент свистит чайник.  
\- Займусь-ка им, - говорит она.  
Стив улыбается себе под нос.  
Оба. Кто бы мог подумать?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * неточная цитата из письма Эмили Дикинсон к Мэри Боулз: “The Heart wants what it wants - or else it does not care.”


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
\- Ну хорошо, это лучше столовской бурды, - признает Баки, осторожно глотнув чая, который Пегги подает в белых китайских чашечках. Они со Стивом устраиваются на диване во время короткой передышки между танцами. За первым глотком следует второй. - Думаю, я мог бы к этому привыкнуть…  
\- О, это, разумеется, не та труха, которую ты пробовал, - самодовольно отзывается Пегги, с собственной чашкой по-королевски восседая в кресле слева от дивана. - Это - Эрл Грей, черный чай с маслом бергамота, который добавляется для аромата. Намного лучше обычного черного чая, на мой вкус. Мне нравится добавлять туда свежее молоко, но его сложно раздобыть в последнее время.  
\- Бергамота? - спрашивает Баки и делает большой глоток, возвращаясь к аккуратной стопке пластинок на столике рядом с проигрывателем.  
\- Это сорт апельсинов, Бак, - объясняет Стив, с довольным видом прихлебывая чай. После кухонных откровений ему с трудом удается не улыбаться во весь рот. Поначалу странно было танцевать с Баки под чьим-то взглядом и не бояться неминуемой расправы. К этому слишком легко было бы привыкнуть. - Не обязательно пить залпом, знаешь? Не торопись.  
\- Виноват, - бормочет Баки, мгновенно мрачнея. - В лагере опасно было мешкать с едой: либо она доставалась другим, либо надзиратели лупили. Никак не избавлюсь от привычки.  
\- Бак… Прости. На твоем месте должен был быть я… - говорит Стив, в ужасе от самого себя. Он был так счастлив возвращению Баки, что просто не задумывался, что тому пришлось вынести. А еще - Баки впервые поднял эту тему не на допросе, заговорил о пережитом и о собственных ощущениях.  
Забрав у Стива недопитый чай, Баки вздергивает его на ноги и прижимается губами к губам.  
\- Ты не знал, - произносит он мирно. - Не казнись, ладно?  
\- Он прав; мы многого не знали о том, что творилось в лагере Шмидта, - подает голос Пегги, поджимая под себя ноги, и отпивает чай. - Но тебя в любом случае было не остановить, правда, Стив?  
Когда женщина на пластинке принимается петь о птицах счастья и скалах*, Баки выводит Стива на середину комнаты. Скользит одной рукой к его талии, обнимая, а другой берет свободную ладонь, и они начинают новый танец. И пусть он ростом с Баки, если не выше - Стив кладет голову ему на плечо, вдыхая его запах. Щеки снова вспыхивают в ответ на комментарий Пегги.  
\- Умолкни, - бормочет он.  
\- Конечно, стоило мне на пять минут оставить этого придурка - и вместо того, чтоб нарываться на драки в Бруклине, он уже нарывается на драку с Третьим Рейхом, - ласково поддразнивает Баки и коротко сжимает задницу Стива, заставив его покраснеть почти в тон платью Пегги.  
\- Думаешь, это самое страшное? - смеется Пегги, указав пальцем на Стива. - Во время базовой подготовки он кинулся на гранату. Само собой, она была не боевой, а учебной, но это выяснилось уже потом.  
\- Срань господня! - резко останавливается Баки и сгребает Стива за плечи, заглядывая в лицо. Он бледнеет, и взгляд у него больной. - Почему тебе вечно позарез надо геройствовать?  
Стив пытается улыбнуться ему, но губы дрожат, и он просто не в состоянии посмотреть Баки в глаза.  
\- Ты же меня знаешь, Бак. Не могу пройти мимо, когда что-то не так. Но я уже не маленький, справлюсь.  
\- Это не значит, что ему станет спокойнее, - мягко объясняет Пегги и, встав рядом с Баки, кладет руку на другое плечо Стива. - Да и не ему одному. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, во что ввязался.  
\- Я понял, понял, - говорит Стив. - Будешь такой же наседкой, как Баки?  
\- Я не… - Баки осекается, заметив ухмылку на губах Стива. - Ну ладно, может, иногда. Но у меня просто нет выбора!  
\- Мы всегда волнуемся за тех, кем дорожим, - шепчет Пегги. - И кстати, кто бы говорил, Роджерс, о лишнем беспокойстве за других. Нечего на зеркало пенять.  
\- Я? Э-э-э… - Стив безуспешно пытается отшутиться, открывая и закрывая рот, точно выброшенная на берег рыба. Ничего не идет на ум, так что он наклоняется вперед и накрывает губами губы Пегги, обвивает ее руками и притягивает ближе, углубляя поцелуй. Баки издает мягкий смешок, Стив дергает его к себе и заставляет замолчать точно так же.  
Взгляд Пегги прикован к ним, когда они отрываются друг от друга; она дышит чаще, и ее губы слегка приоткрыты, а щеки горят. Она даже не пытается скрыть любопытства.  
\- Первый раз видишь целующихся мужчин? - спрашивает Баки, довольный ее реакцией.  
Чуть отступив, Пегги посмеивается, глядя на следы собственной помады на губах Стива и, само собой, на губах Баки.  
\- Я бывала в Бруклине после захода солнца и знаю, что там творится. Если знать, куда смотреть, можно увидеть не только поцелуи. Но я никогда не была так близко.  
Ухмыльнувшись, она возвращается в кресло.  
\- Должна сказать, занятное зрелище.  
Стив снова розовеет - и от ее слов, и от того, как далеко добралась ее помада. Когда Баки меняет пластинку на чувственный джаз и подходит снова, Стив большим пальцем пробует стереть помаду с его губ, но смысла в этом нет, потому что Баки вовлекает его в новый поцелуй, раскрывает его рот своим, напоказ для Пегги.  
Та одобрительно улыбается, допивая чай, и качает ногой в такт музыке, пока они с Баки полностью в ней растворяются.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * песня, под которую танцевали Стив и Баки:  
> http://youtu.be/CAPCeb_YzwY


	5. Chapter 5

\- А ты не шутил насчет массажа стоп, - мурлычет Пегги, текуче откидываясь Стиву на грудь.  
Тот смотрит на Баки поверх ее плеча; улыбается неверяще и счастливо. Баки по-турецки сидит на коврике, придерживая натруженными руками ногу Пегги и положив поближе полупустой тюбик с ее кремом для рук. Стив сдвигается на диване, освобождая побольше места для Пегги, сидящей между его колен. Она устроилась так вместо того, чтобы сесть рядом, и у него не нашлось возражений.  
\- Нет, мэм, не шутил, - смущенно отзывается Баки, большими пальцами массируя свод ее стопы. - Если это все, что нужно, чтобы между ног у Стива оказалась барышня, мне стоило сделать это давным-давно…  
Пегги тихонько фыркает и улыбается словам Баки, берет руки Стива в свои и обнимает себя ими, опуская ладони на живот. Повернув голову, она трется носом о подбородок Стива, пока тот не находит ртом ее губы. Ее помада уже почти вся сцелована.  
Баки набирает еще крема и берется за другую ногу Пегги, массируя свод, напряженный от постоянных каблуков; Пегги стонет Стиву в рот. А Стив не знает, как еще выразить Баки восхищение - тем, насколько далеко они зашли.  
Еще целуя Пегги, Стив проводит вверх по ее животу, останавливаясь прямо под грудью.  
\- Можно? - спрашивает он, переводя дыхание.  
\- Ты просишь разрешения? - и по удивленному тону Пегги ясно, что с нею такое случается нечасто.  
\- Это кажется правильным, - говорит Стив, и Баки кивает, прислушиваясь. - Спрашивать, а не просто брать. Впрочем, из всех женщин, которых я встречал, ты первая, кто может сломать мне хребет, если я поведу себя, как засранец…  
\- Верно, - соглашается Пегги и, взяв ладонь Стива, уверенно опускает себе на грудь. - Если мне что-то не понравится, я так и скажу, ясно?  
Она показывает пальцем на Баки, который с ухмылкой следит за ними, остановившись ненадолго.  
\- Кто велел тебе прекращать? - осведомляется она.  
Баки, смеясь, салютует ей двумя пальцами, прежде чем снова занять руки.  
\- Она мне нравится, - ласково говорит он Стиву.  
\- Рад, если так, - отвечает Стив, на пробу накрывает ладонью другую грудь Пегги, впитывая ощущения - упругая полнота под руками, новые нотки в ее голосе. В штанах твердеет при мысли о том, что не только Баки заставляет ее издавать такие звуки.  
\- Я не жалуюсь, - добавляет Пегги, чуть выгибая спину и подаваясь навстречу рукам Стива. - Особенно если Баки еще поработает руками…  
\- О да, руки у него волшебные… - соглашается Стив и скользит рукой в декольте Пегги, кончиками пальцев касаясь шелковой комбинации. С нетерпеливым вздохом он забирается под нее, но пасует перед сложной конструкцией лифчика.  
Он пробует еще раз, уже обеими руками, и снова вынужден отступить.  
\- Как это делается? - одними губами спрашивает он у Баки.  
Тот пытается сохранить невозмутимый вид, глядя как Стив воюет с застежкой, и судя по тому, как приподнимаются уголки его губ, почти слышит, как у Стива скрипят мозги в попытках разобраться. Пегги, должно быть, тоже слышит, потому что она вежливо интересуется:  
\- Ты когда-нибудь это делал?  
\- Ничего похожего, - признается Стив. - Так далеко меня не допускали.  
\- Даже те девицы из подтанцовки в твоем турне? - удивляется Пегги.  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
\- Большинство относились ко мне как к старшему брату. Я целовал нескольких, но дальше не заходил. Сердцу не прикажешь. А тебя там не было, - говорит он, носом касаясь шеи Пегги, и переводит взгляд на Баки. - И тебя. Знаю, знаю, я… - он не успевает закончить, потому что Баки отпускает ногу Пегги, мгновенно оказывается на диване рядом и целует его.  
Пегги вертится у Стива в руках, пытаясь разглядеть происходящее. Стив выдыхает Баки в рот, когда она слишком тесно прижимается к его паху. Узнавая этот звук, Баки поднимается, берет Стива за руку и пытается утянуть в сторону спальни.  
\- Забраться под лифчик будет проще, если ты снимешь чертово платье, - говорит он, глядя на Пегги, чтобы помогла стащить эту гору с дивана. - Или я не прав?  
\- Вроде того, - соглашается Пегги, лениво встает на ноги и берет Стива за другую руку. - Идем, ночь не бесконечна.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Стив расслабляется на диване и, хотя в прошлом с Баки это никогда не срабатывало, сейчас вполне может сработать. Баки и Пегги тянут его за руки, пока он пытается не расхохотаться, а потом вскрикивает, потому что Баки принимается щекотать его.  
\- Смотрю, этого сыворотка не исправила! - ликует Баки, а Стив извивается, едва не падая на пол, когда Пегги тоже его щекочет.  
\- Все, хватит! Сдаюсь, сдаюсь! - в конце концов выдавливает Стив. На этот раз, когда Баки и Пегги тянут его вверх, он не сопротивляется.


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
\- С женским бельем всегда такая беда? - жалуется Стив.  
Пожалуй, маленькими тонкими руками, которые были у него прежде, было бы куда проще справиться, чем теперешними громадными лапами.  
Все, что было на Стиве кроме брюк, осталось на диване, где Баки и Пегги раздели его в четыре торопливых руки. То Красное Платье и нижнее шелковое повисли на спинке стула в углу спальни. Пегги остается в белье, пока Стив бьется над простой задачей - расстегнуть ее лифчик. Баки наблюдает за этим, лежа на краю постели в распахнутой форменной рубашке, вытянутой из-под ремня майке, с роскошным засосом на ключице.  
\- Дело практики, - напутствует он.  
Стив умоляюще смотрит на него, но Баки только поднимает ладони.  
\- Ну уж нет, учись делать это сам. Да и тебе ли жаловаться, ты хотя бы видишь, что делаешь.  
\- А кое-кому приходится действовать вслепую, - сухо напоминает Пегги. - Вам бы попробовать как-нибудь.  
\- Увы, мы не найдем ничего ему по размеру, - усмехается Баки. - Посмотри на него, рубашки чуть по швам не трещат…  
\- Тогда, может, поискать твой размер? - отбивает Стив, наконец, справившись с первым крохотным крючком. - В отсутствие Пегги буду тренироваться на тебе.  
Ладони Стива на секунду замирают, когда он понимает, что Баки всерьез обдумывает шутливое предложение. И Пегги мягко вздыхает, видимо, тоже представив себе возможность и сочтя ее… приятной.  
Помотав головой, чтобы избавиться от возникшей в мозгу картинки, Стив принимается за остальные крючки, пока широкая полоска ткани на спине Пегги не разделяется надвое. Развернув Пегги лицом к себе, Стив благоговейно снимает с нее белье, и, когда лифчик падает на пол, накрывает грудь ладонями.  
\- О, - восхищенно шепчет он.  
Пегги обнимает его за шею, заставляя наклониться для поцелуя. В нежном прикосновении губ кроется голод. Она не торопится из-за него, понимает Стив. Он прочел достаточно историй, где роли были распределены наоборот.  
\- Это твой… - нерешительно начинает Стив, слегка склонив голову. - Обо мне-то давно все известно, но… Я вообще вправе спрашивать?  
Пегги улыбается этой неловкой серьезности, снова целует его в губы.  
\- Ты не первый мой мужчина, - говорит она. - Сколько, я тебе не скажу, потому что, если честно, пока это не твое дело. Но я не краснеющая девственница, если тебя это волнует.  
\- В отличие от некоторых, - бормочет Баки с постели. И издает возмущенный возглас, когда Стив подбирает вышитую подушечку со стула и запускает в него.  
\- Эй!  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо, - Баки театрально закатывает глаза, когда Стив укоризненно смотрит на него. - Не абсолютный девственник. Но у тебя, моя радость, есть в помощниках тот, кто играл за обе команды… - он осекается, заметив быструю ухмылку на губах Пегги. - Что, я не один такой?  
\- Я училась в школе для девочек, Баки, - говорит Пегги, понимающе глядя на него. - Мне было любопытно.  
Второй раз за ночь на ее глазах их лица вспыхивают.  
\- В конце концов, это оказалась не моя история. В смысле, ниже пояса, - она пожимает плечами. - Но грудь… да. Грудь это здорово. Безусловно.  
\- Да, здорово, - подтверждает Баки, отмерев. - Стив, скажи-ка еще раз, где ты нашел это сокровище?  
\- Вступил в армию, - отвечает Пегги за Стива, подцепляет пальцами шлевки брюк и тянет его к кровати.  
Через мгновение, оставшись в одних бледно-розовых французских трусиках, она садится на край постели. Баки поднимается, садясь рядом с ней, и тоже цепляет Стива за шлевки.  
Стив сгребает майку Баки на груди и наклоняется к нему, целуя. Пока они заняты друг другом, Пегги легко целует свободную ладонь Стива, его запястье. Стив довольно вздыхает, а потом нетерпеливо дергает майку.  
\- Ты собираешься это снимать? - требовательно осведомляется он. - На тебе надето больше, чем на нас обоих вместе взятых.  
\- И что с того? - дразняще отзывается Баки.  
Встав на колени, Стив вовлекает Пегги в новый поцелуй; все увереннее с каждым разом, опускает ладонь на ее бедро, проводя пальцами по тонкому канту трусиков. Стоит ей оторваться от него, чтобы вдохнуть, Стив поворачивается, ища губы Баки. Их поцелуй короче, Стив разрывает его, чтобы лечь головой к Баки на колено и посмотреть на него снизу вверх.  
\- Сними рубашку.  
Улыбка Баки делается мягче, когда он смотрит на Стива. Он стягивает через голову рубашку и майку и отшвыривает через всю комнату.  
\- Доволен? - спрашивает он, приподняв бровь.  
\- Очень, - отвечает Стив, прикрывая глаза, когда Пегги кончиками пальцев поглаживает его шею.  
Баки перебирает его волосы.  
\- Какой все-таки мелкий придурок, - шепчет он ласково.  
\- Всегда, - Стив смотрит на Баки и Пегги с ленивой улыбкой кота, заполучившего разом всех канареек.  
\- Не хочу показаться занудой, но у кого-нибудь из вас с собой французский конверт*, верно? У меня нет… не та вещь, которая у меня всегда под рукой.  
\- У… у меня нет, - с тревогой отвечает Стив. - Даже не думал, что он когда-нибудь мне понадобится.  
Он смотрит на Баки, и тот качает головой.  
\- Знаете, это первый раз, когда я пошел на танцы, ни одного не прихватив. Будь мы в Бруклине…  
Пегги хмурится.  
\- Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, Стив, очень. И я помню, что говорила: не время откладывать желанное на потом…  
\- Но обзаводиться семьей - не то, что тебе нужно сейчас? - заканчивает Стив, берет ее за руку и ласково сжимает ладонь; Пегги отвечает решительным кивком. - Я понимаю, в самом деле, понимаю. Сейчас не лучшее время; хуже времени и не придумаешь.  
\- Нам со Стивом об этом волноваться не приходится, - признается Баки, - мы-то парни.  
\- Любой из вас может кого-нибудь подцепить, и на службе это не скажется, - соглашается Пегги. - Случись такое со мной, и прощай, СНР.  
Все трое сидят в задумчивости несколько минут, пока Стив не говорит:  
\- Мы можем заняться чем-нибудь еще, мне необязательно засовывать в тебя Большого Стива…  
Пегги косится на Стива, сначала в изумлении, а потом - в безуспешной попытке удержаться от хохота.  
\- Большого Стива?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты дал ему имя! - говорит Пегги, все еще пытаясь сохранить серьезный вид. - Все мужики так делают?  
\- Не все, - ворчит Стив, розовея весь, от щек до шеи и ключиц.  
Баки помалкивает, внезапно заинтересовавшись игрой света и тени в углу комнаты.  
Откатившись к изголовью кровати, Пегги садится, опираясь на спинку, и скрещивает руки под грудью.  
\- Ну хорошо. Тогда давай посмотрим на Большого Стива.  
\- Ты хочешь… да, конечно! - заикается Стив, осознав, что перемена планов не повлияла на настроение Пегги. Встав с кровати и еще раз проклянув свои неуклюжие пальцы, он распускает ремень, расстегивает брюки и стягивает вниз вместе с боксерами, пока они не оказываются у самых лодыжек.  
Член вздрагивает от того, как одновременно Пегги и Баки поворачиваются к Стиву, оценивающе ухмыляясь.  
\- Ты видел его до меня, Баки, - говорит Пегги, пристально глядя на член Стива. - Сыворотка?..  
\- Не так сильно, как ты могла бы подумать, - отвечает Баки лукаво. - Он не весь был мелким, тут особой помощи не требовалось.  
Пегги кивает, впечатленная, - а Баки просто излучает самодовольство.  
\- Я тут, - сухо произносит Стив, положив ладони на бедра.  
\- Да, ты тут, - охотно соглашается Пегги. - Так и будешь стоять и красоваться, или еще немного поиграешь с Девочками?  
\- С Девочками?  
Стив стряхивает брюки и, забираясь на постель, утыкается носом в шею Баки.  
Пегги опускает взгляд, плавно покачивает грудью.  
\- Думаешь, ты единственный, кто раздает имена частям тела?  
Стив отводит ее руки в стороны и устраивается между ног, снова накрывая ладонями грудь. Он кажется зачарованным, слыша резкий выдох Пегги, когда большими пальцами трет соски и те быстро твердеют. Стив не останавливается, замечая, как разнятся восприятие и реакции двух его любовников. Он трется щекой о грудь Пегги и шепчет Баки:  
\- Жаль это говорить, но у твоих Девочек появились серьезные конкурентки…  
Баки растягивается на другом конце кровати и, повернувшись набок, наблюдает за ними.  
\- Как я могу состязаться с такими красотками? Яблоки и апельсины, Стиви. Яблоки и апельсины.  
Усмехнувшись словам Баки, Пегги обнимает Стива за шею, тянет к себе и подается навстречу. Губы крепко прижимаются к губам, тело к телу, вспыхивая от прикосновений.  
Поцелуй мягкий, изучающий. Стиву не хочется убирать рук с теплой манящей груди Пегги. От члена, зажатого между двумя телами, растекается жар, и когда Баки, потянувшись, гладит Стива по икрам, прозрачные капли смазки пачкают животы.  
Пегги целует Стива вдоль линии челюсти, проводя ногтями по спине.  
\- Я хочу еще раз посмотреть, как ты целуешь Баки, - хрипло шепчет она. - Очень хочу.  
Член Стива вздрагивает, снова сочась смазкой.  
\- Правда? - бормочет он и срывается на стон, когда Пегги посасывает мочку его уха.  
\- Мы могли бы сделать и что-нибудь еще, - предлагает Баки с исключительно похотливой физиономией. - Хочешь посмотреть, как Стив выглядит, когда кончает? Есть хочешь…  
Пегги отвечает мгновенно, ухмыльнувшись:  
\- Предложи англичанке чаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *французский конверт (или французское письмо, French letter) - в лексиконе европейских солдат Второй мировой войны - презерватив.


	7. Chapter 7

Стивен Грант Роджерс не может поверить своему счастью.  
Он лежит на спине посреди постели Пегги, между своими любовниками. Баки учит Пегги, где коснуться Стива - просто играя, посасывая или покусывая, - чтобы заставить его скулить и стонать.  
Стивен Грант Роджерс решительно не может поверить своему счастью.  
Остатки выдержки как ветром сдувает, когда Баки ловит ртом левый сосок Стива, дразнит твердеющую вершинку кончиком языка. Парой секунд позже Пегги обхватывает губами второй сосок.  
Ненадолго оторвавшись от своего занятия, Баки показывает Пегги, что именно делает. Коротко мурлыкнув, Пегги повторяет движения языка Баки собственным.  
Стон зреет у Стива в горле, из скулящего всхлипа тем сильнее походя на рык, чем дольше они играют с его сосками. Он всегда болезненно-точно понимал связь между своими сосками и членом, но то, что они вытворяли с Баки, не могло подготовить его к этой сладкой пытке. Стив не мог бы вспомнить, когда последний раз был так возбужден.  
Когда Пегги скользит ладонью вниз по животу, это вызывает такую внезапную вспышку удовольствия, что он вскидывает бедра, стряхивая с себя и Баки, и Пегги.  
\- Простите! - выдыхает он, вцепившись в простыни, чтобы успокоиться. Заботами этих двоих связно думать не получается. - Вы оба… Черт возьми.  
Баки легко поглаживает пальцами низ живота Стива, самодовольно ухмыляясь, когда тот снова толкает бедра вверх; каменно-твердый член стоит торчком, истекая смазкой. Баки, уже потерявший где-то свои штаны, щеголяет выпуклостью под хлопковыми трусами, вполне сопоставимой по размерам. Он прижимается к бедру Стива, прикусывает нижнюю губу и тихонько стонет.  
\- Я думаю, пора показать Пегги, как ты смотришься, когда кончаешь, Стиви, - говорит он, обхватывая ладонью налитой член Стива. - Как тебе кажется?  
Стив кивает так яростно, что голова вот-вот отвалится.  
\- Все еще хочешь посмотреть, Пегги?  
\- О, да, - отвечает она твердо. - Еще как.  
Баки подталкивает Стива, пока тот не укладывается на кровати по диагонали, а потом перехватывает его лодыжки. Подчиняясь просьбе, Стив подтягивает к себе и разводит колени, позволяя Баки улечься на живот у него между ног. Баки трется щекой о внутреннюю сторону бедра Стива, с нежностью глядя на его член.  
Пегги перебирается поближе и опускается рядом со Стивом, опираясь на левую руку.  
\- Вы успели трахнуться с тех пор, как Баки уплыл, верно?  
Стив не думал, что может завестись сильнее, но грязные словечки из уст Пегги взвинчивают его до предела. Он так много узнал о ней за последние несколько часов…  
\- Италия, - успевает произнести он, прежде чем Баки скользит бесстыжим ртом по гладкой покрасневшей головке его члена. - На… на обратном пути в лагерь… ты не помешала воссоединению, если - если тебя это волнует…  
Баки прерывается и поясняет:  
\- Стиви умудрился утащить меня за деревья во время привала. Спустил мне штаны и трахнул, прижав спиной к дереву.  
Оба, Баки и Стив, широко улыбаются, вспоминая.  
\- До этого, - добавляет Баки, ткнув пальцем в мощную грудь Стива, - все было наоборот, и это я трахал Стиви у стены. Было здорово, когда он наконец сделал то же самое со мной. Пожалуй, лучший секс в моей жизни. Как и все касающееся того, что я не сдох.  
\- Могу себе представить, - соглашается Пегги, задевая губами щеку Стива. Он видит, как она темными от желания глазами смотрит на Баки, когда тот увлеченно ласкает член Стива. Ее можно понять: Стив и сам не может оторваться от зрелища Баки Барнса с его членом во рту.  
Когда Баки поднимает на них взгляд, сердце Стива спотыкается, а потом пускается галопом - стоит только подумать, как близко он был к тому, чтобы потерять Баки. Стив тянется вниз и хватает его за руку, переплетает пальцы и сжимает крепко как может. Другой рукой он проводит вверх по горячей спине Пегги, запускает пальцы ей в волосы. С Пегги для него все ново, и он пока не знает, что делать, но одно знает точно: он ничего не намерен упускать.  
Баки прижимает язык к члену Стива, чтобы принять его глубже в рот. С низким стоном он впускает так далеко, что утыкается носом в жесткие светлые волосы в паху. Чувствуя, как головка упирается в глотку Баки, Стив снова выгибается дугой, распахивая рот и зажмурившись.  
\- Твою мать... - стонет он.  
\- Что такое? - Баки приподнимается, выпуская член изо рта с отчетливым, влажным звуком. - Повтори громче, я не расслышал!  
\- Ты прекрасно слышал меня, засранец, - рычит Стив, толкая Баки в бок ногой.  
Пегги смеется.  
Баки опускается обратно одним плавным движением, с удовлетворенным стоном болезненно-неторопливо обхватывает член губами. Вибрации его горла подталкивают Стива все ближе и ближе к краю, жар и напряжение нарастают внутри, и, подавляя их, он в конце концов может только извиваться на кровати, распахивая рот.  
Услышав шорох ткани, он заставляет себя повернуть голову и видит, как Пегги снимает трусики и отшвыривает на край кровати. А потом скользит ладонью к треугольнику темных завитков на лобке и вжимает средний палец внутрь, кусая нижнюю губу, всхлипывает от удовольствия, касаясь себя; Стив точно балансирует на лезвии ножа, и надолго его не хватит.  
Он притягивает ее голову к своей, едва успев коснуться губ, прежде чем короткий стон вырывается из горла. Пегги видит, что он уже еле держится. Она толкает его обратно на постель, влажными поцелуями покрывает шею, втягивает губами мочку уха.  
Горячий, мокрый рот Баки на члене и длинные стоны Пегги у самого уха, когда она продолжает себя ласкать; то, что именно они с Баки так ее завели - что-то становится последней каплей, и жар в теле Стива разгорается в настоящий фейерверк. Зрение плывет, он выгибается на постели и кричит - и пусть его хоть весь Лондон услышит.  
Упав обратно, он вздрагивает всем телом, когда Баки облизывает головку его члена, собирая и глотая остатки спермы. Пегги не двигается, и Стив уверен, что, если посмотрит на нее сейчас, ее взгляд снова будет прикован к Баки и члену. И Стив ее прекрасно понимает. Зрелище Баки и его рта на члене Стива - самое красивое, что он когда-либо видел.  
Им бы надеяться, что в ближайшее время не будет бомбежек - Стив уверен, что не удержится на ногах. В теле как будто вовсе нет костей.  
\- Трахни меня, - выдыхает он счастливо, делая первый жадный вдох, словно только что пробежал целую милю.  
\- В следующий раз, ладно? - обещает Баки и выразительно шевелит бровями, взглядом показывая на Пегги - напоминая, что хорошо бы не только получать, но и отдавать в ответ.  
Ноги все еще как вареная лапша, так что Стив подтягивается на руках, переворачиваясь так, чтобы оказаться с Пегги лицом к лицу. Она смотрит на него полуприкрыв глаза, и он улыбается, касаясь лбом ее плеча.  
\- Ты видела меня на пороге разрядки, - начинает он.  
\- М-м-м, да, видела, - соглашается Пегги низким от желания голосом. Ее рука все еще покоится между бедер.  
\- Я хотел бы увидеть тебя… ну… - Стив целует ее ключицу, а Баки вытягивается за его спиной, попутно избавляясь от белья. Обхватив Стива за пояс, Баки прижимается к его спине, трется твердым членом между ягодиц.  
\- “Ну”? - смеется Пегги, соскальзывая вниз и ложась на спину. - Я только что видела, как Баки вывернул тебя наизнанку самым откровенным образом, а теперь ты вдруг снова смущаешься со мной? Хочешь увидеть, как я кончаю, Роджерс? Послушать, как я буду стонать во время оргазма?  
Стиву интересно, сыворотка или образы, которые подкинула ему Пегги, виной тому, что его член снова вздрагивает. Он и не думал, что в нем еще остались силы.  
\- Да, я хочу послушать, как ты стонешь, Пегги, - говорит он и кладет ладонь ей на живот. Не такой, как у Баки - мягче, но все-таки сильный. Стив чувствует поцелуй Баки между лопаток, мягкое скольжение члена - недостаточно, чтобы отвлекать, но в самый раз, чтобы Баки было хорошо; Стиву хорошо уже от того, что Баки не упускает возможности получить удовольствие.  
\- Я хочу заставить тебя стонать, - говорит Стив, снова смущаясь. Его беспокоит, что его опыт ублажения женщин по большей части сводится к теории.  
\- Просто спроси ее, что делать, господи! - глухо шипит Баки, торопясь оставить засос у Стива на плече. Стив почти слышит, как тот закатывает глаза.  
Покачав головой и прошептав что-то вроде “до сих пор ни черта не смыслишь в женщинах”, Пегги берет руку Стива и опускает на место собственной, лежавшей в паху. Она наклоняет голову, открывая сгиб шеи, и Стив прижимается к коже губами, целуя и получая в награду нежный, но жадный стон. Ему хочется прикусить, оставить след, но он знает, чем это может кончиться для нее во время завтрашнего отчета.  
Он поглаживает пальцами волоски на лобке Пегги.  
\- Такие мягкие, - шепчет он между поцелуями.  
\- Другие? - спрашивает Пегги.  
Она накрывает руку Стива своей, ведет его пальцами сквозь короткие завитки и осторожно нажимает.  
\- Да, но по-хорошему. Мне нравится разница.  
Слова влекут за собой одобрительное ворчание женщины перед ним и мужчины за спиной, и сердце бьется чаще.  
Стив нажимает пальцами снова и, когда вздох замирает в горле Пегги, поднимает голову убедиться, что это проявление удовольствия, а не раздражения.  
\- Все хорошо, - убеждает Пегги. - Потрогай еще чуть ниже...  
\- Здесь? - Стив чувствует твердый бугорок под пальцами.  
\- Да, - отвечает Пегги, вздрагивая всем телом, пока Стив играет с ее клитором и смотрит ей в лицо, следя за реакцией. - Вот здесь. Да, вот так!  
Стив трет это место снова, сначала медленно, ускоряя темп, когда она становится влажной от возбуждения. Он прижимается ртом к ее плечу и слушает восхитительные звуки, слетающие с ее губ.  
За его спиной Баки отзывается одобрительным стоном на то, как быстро он учится. Стив прогибает спину, и стон становится громче, а смазка Баки пачкает Стиву поясницу. Судя по тому, как Баки сжимает его бедро, там останутся синяки - которые к утру исчезнут.  
\- Не останавливайся, - рвано, на грани с мольбой просит Пегги. Она толкается бедрами навстречу руке Стива, запрокидывает голову и восторженно повторяет:  
\- Да, да, пожалуйста! Так хорошо...  
Стив касается чуть сильнее, тверже, опускает голову и обнимает губами сосок.  
Слова срываются с ее губ все быстрее и громче и сливаются в бессвязный стон, когда она окончательно теряется под его руками.  
Баки сдавленно рычит, и на спину Стива брызжет густая горячая сперма.  
Оргазм Баки только возбуждает Пегги еще сильнее, она стискивает руку Стива бедрами и дрожит на краю собственной разрядки. Она выгибает спину, и ее вскрики взмывают до высокого пронзительного крещендо, тело содрогается несколько раз, прежде чем она с последним стоном замирает на пару долгих ударов сердца и обмякает на постели.  
Они трое лежат рядом, и теперь очередь Баки и Пегги надеяться, что ничего страшного не произойдет, пока они не будут в силах пошевелиться.  
\- Так я сделал все правильно? - спрашивает Стив с нахальной усмешкой и кладет руку Пегги на живот, прямо под часто вздымающейся грудью.  
Пегги смотрит на него нетвердо. Не в состоянии сложить слова в ответ, она просто гладит его по голове, пока и это не становится слишком сложно и она не оседает на постель снова.  
Перекатившись на живот, чтобы взглянуть на Баки, Стив застает его копающимся в прикроватной тумбочке в поисках платка. Счастливо и устало поцеловав Стива в лоб, Баки стирает сперму с его спины и выбрасывает испачканный платок с кровати.  
\- Черт подери, - выдыхает Пегги, едва обретя дар речи. - Ты схватываешь на лету, Роджерс.  
\- Еще бы он так танцевать учился, - вставляет Баки, толкая Стива, пока тот не переворачивается на бок, и прижимаясь к его спине.  
\- Может, мне просто нужен учитель получше, - ласково отшучивается Стив.  
Баки пренебрежительно фыркает и утыкается носом в сгиб его шеи, заставляя захихикать от того, как дыхание щекочет кожу.  
Пегги довольно улыбается, глядя, как Стив обводит пальцем ее пупок, все более широкими кругами.  
\- Останетесь на ночь?  
\- Если ты нас оставишь, - отвечает Стив, и Баки неразборчиво вторит ему.  
\- Тогда поставлю будильник, - Пегги встает и направляется к комоду на другом конце комнаты, снимает с крышки заводной будильник. - На шесть часов.  
\- Так рано? - ворчит Баки, все еще пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Стива.  
\- Я могу поставить его и на более позднее время, - не спорит Пегги. - Но тогда не останется времени толком выпить чаю…  
\- Шесть утра - в самый раз! - торопливо произносит Баки.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив, - если мы будем пить твой чай. Он мне нравится.  
\- Тогда так и поступим, - весело говорит Пегги, не слишком успешно пытаясь подавить зевоту. - Чай и тосты с утра, а потом - рабочий отчет.  
Заведя часы, она выключает свет и забирается обратно в постель. Она ложится на спину, как можно ближе к Стиву, и накрывает одеялом всех троих; ласково сжимает ладонь Баки, лежащую у Стива на бедре, и тянет руку Стива себе на талию. Через несколько секунд ее дыхание выравнивается; Стив уверен, что она уснула. Спустя недолгое время его веки тяжелеют, и он тоже проваливается в сон без сновидений.


	8. Chapter 8

Стив не знает точно, сколько проспал, но вряд ли больше пары часов; он просыпается, почувствовав, как прогибается матрас - Баки встает и тихо выходит из комнаты. Когда он не возвращается по прошествии времени, которое Стив отводит ему на визит в уборную, Стив осторожно поднимается с кровати и идет его искать.  
Баки нервно меряет шагами гостиную.  
\- Как ты? - мягко спрашивает Стив, обвивая его руками, чтобы успокоить.  
\- Не могу спать на кровати, - сконфуженно признается Баки. - После ночевок на земле это гребаный зефир. Никто не спит на зефире.  
\- Тогда давай ляжем здесь, на ковре, - решает Стив. - А Пегги пусть…  
\- Пол тоже сойдет, - вмешивается Пегги, возникая на пороге спальни и включая там свет. - Я спала и не на таком. И потом, это очень хороший ковер.  
Баки благодарно целует Пегги в щеку, когда они уже перетаскивают с кровати подушки и одеяла. Ошеломленного Стива он целует в губы, прежде чем сунуть ему в руки постельные принадлежности.  
Когда они устраиваются на ковре в гостиной и свет гаснет, Стив оказывается посередине между ними - одновременно столовая и чайная ложка. Он не дает себе заснуть, пока не слышит, что Баки и Пегги оба наконец уснули.  
Тогда, удовлетворенный, он улыбается и позволяет заснуть себе. Утром он проснется рядом с правильным партнером - с ними обоими - в двух объятиях сразу. А потом будет чай - только для троих.


End file.
